Nazioni Ufficiali
Una nazione ufficiale (NU) è una nazione fittizia creata da un mappatore, che spesso compare o è comparsa in una serie di mapping. A differenza delle nazioni secondarie, quelle ufficiali sono più importanti e partecipano spesso a concorsi o eventi di altro tipo. Lista delle nazioni ufficiali * A (pianeta fittizio)(British Mapping/Gaming Streams) * Adamostan (Europa centrale)(Gaming with Adam) * Africsia (Africa centrale) (Poleria Mapper) * Alazia (Europa meridionale) (AsMapping) * Albanoslavia (Europa meridionale, balcani) (Diamond Mapping) *Alborania * Alboserbia (Europa meridionale) (Mich56) * Albosnia (Europa meridionale) (altairarc7) * Albosnia (Europa meridionale) (LennyGeorge) * Allegoria (Europa meridionale/Asia occidentale) (Molten) * Anatolia (Turchia) (Evuntia) * Anatolia (Europa meridionale/Asia occidentale),(Prince Starios,Wikia:Starios) *Argonia (Europa occidentale) *Arcomarchia (Europa settentrionale) (Arkmarken) * Astania (Asia centrale) (ThunderBysk) * Canato Astoniano (Asia centrale) (Kavishan Mapping) * Impero Asucano (Europa occidentale) (NanoByte360) * Azzuria (Europa centrale) (Artem Yakovlev) * Baltoslavopersaraturchestan (Second Litjania) * Banarussia (Europa occidentale) (Evergreen) * Belaruchia (Europa centrale/orientale) (KpTroopaFR) * Belfrugo (Europa centrale) (Mapmaker023) * Impero Bacdosiano (Europa centrale) (TheBlackdosianMapper) * Blizzio (Europa centrale/meridionale) (BlitzKobra) * Boavia (Europa centrale) * Brabranzio (Europa centrale) (99batran) * Celetoria (Europa orientale) (ReDirect Mapping) *Impero Cassandriano di Macedonia (Europa meridionale, Asia occidentale, Africa settentrionale) *Caronia (Europa settentrionale) (TheGeographyBacca) *Celtica (Europa settentrionale) (Yorkshire Mapper) *Cinarnia (Europa centrale) (Empror Cheesecakes) *Cipania (Europa centrale/orientale) (Mista Chris) *Circlonia (Europa occidentale) (Jhan Pogosyan) * CSIS (Europa occidentale, Sudamerica meridionale) *Corinzia (Europa meridionale) (NCMilitia) *Cotes (?) *Cupaccia (Europa orientale) *Crovoda (Europa centrale/meridionale) (XO Mapping) *Albia (Estremo oriente) * Impero devoniano (Europa centrale/settentrionale )(rectangularcatz mapper) * Dremia (Medio oriente) (DenixStyle Mapping) * Denfea (Europa occidentale) (Awesomapper) * Derpistèria (Europa centrale) (Eric Derpster) * Dorsendo (David Mapping) * Dusciania (Europa centrale/meridionale) (ILSStevenMapping) * Rijk Neerlandese (Europa centrale) (OnceofStronk) * Coalizione dell'Est Europa (Europa centrale/orientale) (RandomWhovianMapper) * Elzirn (Europa centrale) (KemziMapping) * Erèstina (Europa centrale/meridionale) (KyWnZ) * Escheosia (Europa centrale) (StarDoesMapping/starring94) * Eslania (Europa settentrionale) (Caritasiii) * Regno Federale della Duclia * Repubblica Federale della Dniperlandia e Kubania (Europa orientale) (Emperor of Russia Mapping) * Ferdimar (Europa settentrionale, Nord America settentrionale Groenlandia) (Ferdinand Mapping) * Fennodavia (Europa settentrionale) (PizzaLover Mapping) * Finnezia (Europa settentrionale) (Bahamutman) * Franghilterra (Europa occidentale) (Neonia Mapping) * Federazione franco-italiana (Europa occidentale) (Devin HD Mapping) * Fransuasa/Francoisa (Europa centrale) (Minnesotan Mapping) * Franchio (Europa centrale) (Fed480) * Galizia (Europa centrale) (Galician Mapper) * Galoria (Europa centrale/meridionale) (MappingPez) * Galorocchia (Europa settentriojnale) (SilverMilitia26) * Gastrogozia (Europa?) ( spyro.con ) *Gazienzia (Europa occidentale) (Multi Mappers) *Germania-Elvezia (Europa centrale) (Emperor of Russia Mapping) *Germasca/Germaska (Europa centrale/orientale) *Germassima (Europa centrale) (geracruzcolusa (ChizzleDonkey)) *Califfato gherensiano/dei Gherensi (Europa meridionale/Africa settentrionale/Medio oriente) (TheCreator901) *Giranzio (Europa occidentale) (Giratina720) *Ghitman (Africa settentrionale/Europa meridionale e orientale) *Glinzia (Europa settentrionale/centrale) (TNlsg) *Gotlanammia (Europa settentrionale) (The SteampunkTotoro) *Grande Repubblica di Berrisia (Isole britanniche, colonie oceaniche) (Lucid Mapping/Maptacularity) *Grande Irea (Britsh Islands) (MrMapperIL) *Grande Crun (Simile all'Impero inca) - LandLord Mapping *Grande Slavia (Europa orientale) (TheSuperCanuck) * Impero greco alessandrino (Europa meridionale, vicino oriente, Asia centrale) (MrAmericanMapper) * Impero Gouance (Africa settentrionale) (Canary Mapping) * Halla (Europa orientale) * Hacos (Europa orientale) (TNTBobby Mapping) * HHK (Nord America) (HappynHungry) * Oflania (Europa centrale)(Chris Mapping) *Sacro Impero Bulgaro (Bulgaria, most of central and eastern Europe, sometimes the Balkans) (TL Mapping) *Hervazia (Europa centrale) * Hungaria (Europa centrale) (starring94) * Urghiburgo (Ned1230/Neds Mapping) * Ianuschia (Europa centrale/meridionale) (General Andalousian/DarioCraft2) * Illuzzia (Europa centrale/meridionale) (KKAP) * Repubblica imperiale illirica (Europa meridionale) (RichardLamborghini) * Incevena (Europa settentrionale) (Milord Mudkip) * Ingveonia (Europa centrale) * Incami (Regno di Incami) - (Europa centrale) - (Mazovian Mapping) * Ionia (South Italy, Sicily, Malta, North Tunisia) (IonMapping) * Irodia (Norway and Turkmenistan) (Kurgan Roman) * Isliya (Morocco, Algeria, Western Sahara, Mauritania, sometimes all of Iberia otherwise just Southern Iberia) (DarkparatroopaMC) * Jorvía (UK except South-East, Ireland, Iceland, Brittany, most of the Netherlands, Denmark and Norway) (ThatBritiahMapper) * Kalatania (Landlocked between Serbia, Bulgaria and Hungary) (ShoshoneMapping) * (located in the Balkans) * Kalmar Empire (Norway, Sweden, Finland, Northwestern Russia, Western Ukraine, Denmark, Iceland, Hamburg) (Polandball421) * Caloscinna (Nord America) ( Spyro.con ) * Chirarica (Europa settentrionale) (NTR) * Kronalea (Benelux, Western Germany, North France) (Multidroideka a.k.a. MultiMapping) * Curvalandia (Europa centrale/orientale) (Flaming Arrow) * Kuyiavian Republic(Polish territory and split state) PolishRapidFire * Lucida (Russia) (theBronyPenguin) * Luviccia (Europa centrale/meridionale) (The Braz Mapper) * Litjania (Belarus North Ukraine Latvia Lithuania Smolensk) (Lithuania12) *Mamporia (Northern Iberia, Southern France) (TheJarjar99) *Manaan (Austria-Hungary located (included Bosnia and Herzegovina) ) * Marway (Vestlandet, Sørlandet, Østlandet, Gotaland) (TheGreenGuy) * Marmadaniahttp://thefutureofeuropes.wikia.com/wiki/Marmadania(France, Wallonia, Catalonia, Basque, western Switzerland, Sardinia and Corsica) (Polandball and Mapping Slovenia) * Marsinia (Europa centrale) (Razing789DoesMapping) * Masorpia (Europa meridionale) (SuperMind1337) * Mexiamerica (South-western USA, Mexico, and Central America) (Miguelhdzb) *Mini Russia (Moscovy) (Denix Style Mapping) *Minokui (Germany,Russia and Ukraine) (Rick Mapper) * Miraccio (Europa meridionale, Medio Oriente) (MrOwnerandPwner) * Impero Monegasco *Mordenheim (West USA to the Mississippi River, Baja California, Parts of Southwest Canada,No Alaska and Hawaii) (Dementor Mapping) *Moggeblura (RODEBLUR (Motjeblur Mapping) *Nedolachia (Nothern Europe) (ShiningOrange Mapping) *New Polish Union (Poland, Lithuania, Kaliningrad Oblast, Western Belarus, Western Ukraine and part of Czech Republic) (PlatinumDiamondX) * Nolor (Southernish Ireland) (Garxzon) * Nordemia (Norway, Sweden, Finland, Other parts of Russia) (Axisvillena) * Norscandinavia (Europa settentrionale) (Soviet Siberian, Siberian Mapper) * North Caucasus (Adygea, Karachai-Cherkessia, a territory linking them including Sochi, Abkhazia, Kabardino-Balkaria, North Ossetia, South Ossetia, Ingushetia, Chechnya, most of Dagestan except the ethnic russian part of the territory in the northeast) (ColiopKolchovo) * North Central America (Manitoba, Saskatchewan, Alberta, most of British Columbia, North West Territories, North Dakota, Montana, Idaho panhandle.) (Ebola-chan) * Ordine del Nord (Europa settentrionale/orientale) (Gallade Mapper) *Nova Rossya (Caucaso) (ErenPasa) *Novasrbija (Kingdom of Serbia with Montenegro and a part of Bulgaria) (RazvyDaGuy) *Nustreck By Mapper Paraibaball *Obitania (part of Serbia, Bosnia,part of Croatia, Albania, Macedonia, part of Greece, part of Bulgaria) (Eagle Mapping) *Ondranzio (Europa centrale) (Monsoonjr99) *Oninglandia (Europa centrale/settentrionale + colonie) (Atlas/Royal/Minnesota Mapping) *Palchia (Varie regioni) (Oganessium) *Pellucrania (Europa centrale/orientale) (Europa Mapping) *Permia (Europa meridionale) (GanDaiMe11) *Perristoni (Europa settentrionale) (Perrydoesmapping) * Fillopia (Europa meridonale, Medio Oriente) * Pomona (Europa centrale) (PillowMapping) * Pozzolo (Europa centrale) (TheGamingDutchmen) * Poleria (Europa orientale) (Poleria Mapper) * Novopolonia (Europa centrale) (Nick HD Mapping) * Pomerania (Europa centrale) (PillowMapping) * Pirenezia (Europa occiedentale) * Pisanzio (Europa centrale/orientale) (Mak Life) * Renimarca (Europa settentrionale) (GMapping) * Republic di Accison (Nord America) (Atchison Mapping) *Ronscidilazia (Europa orientale (Mapper Freaker) *Rumas/Regno di Rumas (Europa centrale) (EthanKoenigsburg) *Sacrania (Europa meridionale) (Disturbedfan1100) * Sentracchio (Italia centrale) (Ceplio) *Serbazia (Iugoslavia) (Drexmapper) *Scilesirlandia (Europa centrale) (Schlesien Mapping) * Scirvruta (Europa meridionale) (ImperialMapping) *Sinpan (Medio Oriente, Europa meridionale) (MikiPL004) *Slavonica (Europa centrale) (Rafael Maps) *Slavogina (Europa centrale) (Diaminus Mapping) *Svitmania (Pianeta Sötrs) (Eric4e) *Tabulario *Tiranopoli (Europa meridionale) (Tyleria) *Regno della Santa Terra (Latin-Slavic Mapping) *Thristarnia (Italy, France, Spain, Portugal, Morocco, Algeria and Tunis) (MikoyanMapping) *Trebisonda (Zukas) *Impero Tusniano (CorrosiveDragon) *Ciraia (Nordamerica) Roman Wing (drawings only) * Tiberia (Brittany, Lower Normandy) (MapAnimator) * Tucchia (Europa centrale) (Multifrog Mapper) * Ucarussia (Europa orientale) (jordB) * Uman (Western Ukraine, Moldova, Northern Romania) (TheOneLeggedFascist) * Tilastrona (Europa settentrionale) (João Dinis Carvalho) * Africa Unita (Africa) (DenixStyle Mapping) * Grandi Laghi Uniti (Nord America, regione dei grandi laghi) (Finn Mapper) * Regno Unito dell'Inghilterra e del Galles (Europa) (Countryball Mapping Studios) * Unione degli Ex-Stati Ortodossi( MappingArmenia ) * Sofia (Europa meridionale) (DenixStyle Mapping) * Confederazione valchiriana (Europa settentrionale) (LKC) * Vandesia (Oceania settentrionale) (ShiningOrange) * Verden (Mainly between Hungary, Slovakia, Poland, Ukraine, and Romania, can get bigger, mainly to the west) * Vestomonte (Europa meridionale) (MHB_Mapping) * Volhynia (Parts of West Ukraine) (LloydTMCG) * Vordalchia (Medio oriente) (Goldenrebel25) * Valedoras (Qualsiasi penisola) * Velarca (Evergreen Mapper) *Yamnu (Europa meridionale/Medio Oriente) (Chemicalfun) *Yythia (Californian Peninsula, coast of Gulf of California) (Graznorteas 'The G' Mapping) * Zaddaria (Medio Oriente) * Zaherus (Qatar, Bahrain, Coastal and north UAE, Northern Oman (sometimes coastal east) and Interior Saudi Arabia) *Zapadrussia (Europa orientale) (Zephyrus Mapping) *Zintonumia (Medio Oriente) (Mexicoball) *Impero d'Aulitio (Iran e Sud Asia) en:Official Nations